Till The End
by Sonata Aozora
Summary: Menjadi seorang anak tiri dari sebuah keluarga kaya dan mengidap penyakit mematikan, tak membuat Haruno Sakura menghentikan senyumnya. bahkan saat sahabat yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya demi gadis lain. Mampukah sakura menghadapi kehidupannya yang sangat pahit? dan apa pula peran seorang pria yang selalu ada disampingnya?


_Summary:_

 _Menjadi seorang anak tiri dari sebuah keluarga kaya dan mengidap penyakit mematikan, tak membuat Haruno Sakura menghentikan senyumnya. bahkan saat sahabat yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya demi gadis lain. Mampukah sakura menghadapi kehidupannya yang sangat pahit? dan apa pula peran seorang pria yang selalu ada disampingnya?_

* * *

"Ohayou Minna san"

Gadis bermata emerald yang terlihat sangat ceria itu menyapa keluarga nya yang tengah berkumpul untuk sarapan. Tak ada jawaban dari mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan piring dan sendok. Mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun pahit, gadis itu langsung berlalu pergi.

"Aku pergi, kaasan, tousan"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Membuat hatinya kian diiringi perasaan sedih. Gadis itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Keluar dari rumah mewah itu dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengantarnya pergi kesekolah.

Dibesarkan dikeluarga kaya, dan menjadi anak tiri membuat Haruno Sakura merasakan dua perasaan. Antara senang dan sedih. Namun jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, hanya kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Kedua orang tua tiri nya tak pernah menyayanginya, tak pernah memeluknya, dan tak pernah berkata baik padanya. Dia sendiri juga bingung, jika mereka tak mengasihinya, lebih baik mereka tak perlu merawatnya. Namun, Sakura mencoba untuk tak berburuk sangka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka lah yang telah membesarkannya sampai umurnya sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Dan sakura wajib untuk memperlakukan mereka sebagaimana orang tua pada umumnya.

 _'Tinn Tinn.._ '

Untuk apa dia marah? Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia telah dibesarkan dikeluarga terhormat seperti mereka. Walaupun dengan cara yang tidak etis.

 _'Tinn Tinn.._ '

Dan yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah membuat mereka bangga kepada-

 _'Tinn Tinnn Tiinnn..'_

Oke cukup! Ini menjengkelkan! Siapa yang mengacaukan mood nya sepagi ini?!

 _'Tinnn..Tinn..'_

Dengan cepat sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dengan wajah yang amat mengerikan. Amarah nya terbang seketika saat melihat seorang pria yang duduk diatas motor besarnya sambil menyeringai kearah sakura.

"Aku bisa menabrakmu tadi, bodoh!". Ucap pria itu.

"Coba saja sas, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, rambutmu yang lebih dulu aku tarik"

Pria tadi terkekeh sebentar lalu mematikan motor nya dan berjalan menghampiri sakura.

"Mau berangkat sekolah ya?" tanya nya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku tidak"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena wajah kusut mu sangat menyilaukan mata jika kau berada disekolah"

Sakura mendengus pelan

"Ejek saja aku sepuasmu, Uchiha"

Tawa renyah terdengar dari pria itu.

"Ayolah Haruno, aku hanya bercanda.."

"Kau memang tak pernah serius padaku". Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei ada apa ini?". Tanya pria itu ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, pria itu menarik pelan dagu sakura untuk menghapkan wajahnya.

"Kau ada masalah? Hm?". Tanya nya lembut.

"Tidak"

"Serius?"

"Serius sas"

"Kau tidak bohong padaku?"

"Tidak kok". Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu yang masih belum percaya, menyipitkan matanya, menatap dalam wajah sakura. Mencari kebohongan dalam mata indahnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan tangan sasuke dari wajahnya. Meremas tangan pria itu pelan.

"Percayalah pada sahabatmu, Uchiha"

"Kau tak bisa dipercaya, Haruno"

Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu menangkup wajah pria itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, percayalah sas, jika ada apa apa padaku, kaulah orang pertama yang mengetahui nya". Bisik sakura lembut.

"Begitu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil memasang senyuman manisnya.

Hal yang membuat pria didepannya itu ikut tersenyum.

"Janji?"

Pria itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan dengan senang hati sakura menautkan jari kelingking nya juga.

"Janjii!"

Mereka berdua sama sama melempar senyuman satu sama lain. Menyiratkan arti yang berbeda.

"Jadi, ayo berangkat". Ajak pria itu.

"Astaga! Sasuke hari ini pelajaran orochimaru sensei kan?! Mati aku!". Sakura menepuk jidatnya, gelisah

"Kenapa kau?". Tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan

"Sudah kuduga"

"Bagaimana ini?". Sakura menggigit kuku jarinya sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya dengan tempo yang cepat. Kebiasaan nya jika gadis itu tengah merasa gelisah.

Sasuke melangkah kemotornya, memakai helm nya lalu melemparkan helm yang satunya kearah sakura. Membuat sakura tergopoh menangkap lemparan sasuke.

"Pakai dan naiklah". Perintah sasuke.

"Emm.. Sas, aku sepertinya tidak masuk hari ini.. Pe..perutku sakit..". Elak sakura.

"Naik". Ucap sasuke datar tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sakura.

"Ayolah sas, tega sekali kau menyuruhku sekolah saat perutku sakit begini". Pelas sakura.

"Aktingmu sangat bagus ra, tapi tidak terpengaruh padaku"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau jahat!"

"Tidak selesai tugas bukan alasan kau tak masuk. Cepat naik"

"Aku tidak mau". Balas sakura sambil bersedekap.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga"

"Hitung saja"

"Satu.."

"Cih, kau pikir aku peduli?!"

"Dua.."

"Kau pikir aku takut denganmu?!"

"Ti-"

"Iya iya! Aku naik! Menyebalkan!". Sakura mendengus kesal lalu melangkah menaiki motor sasuke. Nyalinya ciut mendengar nada suara sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menyeramkan.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah sakura naik keatas motor nya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Pakai helm mu".

"Kau siapa ku?! Sukanya hanya memerintahku saja". Sungut gadis itu namun perlahan memasukkan helm sasuke ke kepala nya.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, lalu menstarter motor nya. Melihat tampang kesal sakura dibalik kaca spion motornya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan tugasmu". Ucapnya pelan lalu melajukan motornya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, menatap tak percaya kewajah sasuke lewat kaca spionnya.

"S..sas"

"Hati hati dengan mulutmu, nanti masuk serangga". Kekeh sasuke.

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Arigatou sas". Ucapnya lalu memeluk punggung sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berteman sejak masuk junior high school sampai senior high school sekarang. Hanya Sasuke lah yang mengerti perasaan sakura dan hanya Sakura lah yang mengenal lebih dekat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan tak peduli disekolahnya. Namun bagi sakura, sasuke itu pria yang cerewet dan suka memerintah.

Saling mengerti satu sama lain membuat perasaan mereka berbeda. Lambat laun, sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya terhadap sasuke. Namun gadis itu berusaha mati matian untuk membunuh rasa itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih menganggap sakura sebagai adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Seorang adik perempuan yang ingin dia lindungi. Seorang adik.. Ya, hanya seorang adik.

Namun takdir bisa saja berubah tanpa mereka duga.

Takdir yang mungkin bisa memutar balikkan perasaan mereka.

Takdir yang harus mereka terima entah itu buruk atau baik.

Dan takdir yang menghancurkan masa masa indah yang selalu mereka jalani.

Tapi..

Apakah takdir itu? 

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story Written by Sonata Aozora  
Rate T  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Till The End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dua orang anak remaja yang berlainan jenis turun dari sebuah motor. Mengundang tatapan penuh kagum dari orang orang yang berlewatan.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari pengusaha terkaya dinegeri itu sekaligus penerus clan Uchiha tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari pemilik usaha expor impor yang dikelola oleh pebisnis hebat Haruno Kizashi . Semua pasang mata menatap penuh iri kepada Sakura. Mereka menduga kalau Sakura adalah kekasih pria populer seperti sasuke. Namun yang sebenarnya adalah tidak.

"Tatapan mereka membuatku muak". Gumam sasuke pelan.

"Itu karena kau tampan sas". Bisik sakura.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah sakura.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Coba ulangi". Goda sasuke saat melihat raut wajah sakura yang mengetahui dirinya salah bicara.

"Aku tak bilang apapun". Elak sakura.

"Jadi kau masih belum mau mengakuinya ya"

"Mengakui apa?"

"Mengakui kalau aku.. Ehem". Sasuke berdehem sebentar "Tampan". Lanjutnya

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghadap sasuke sambil bersedekap.

"Pede sekali kau Uchiha"

"Itu memang kenyataan, Haruno"

"Dasar sok". Cibir sakura.

"Kau cemburu, hm?". Seringai sasuke terpatri indah diwajah tampannya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memandangi sasuke dari kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Aku? Cemburu?"

Sasuke mengangguk

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha"

Brak!

"Ittai.."

"Hahaa rasakan itu sas! Jangan sok menggodaku! Dasar unggas berkepala dua..!"

Sakura berlari menjauh setelah menjatuhkan Sasuke ke lantai, menjulurkan lidahnya ketika sasuke metapnya tajam.

"Awas saja kau". Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlari mengejar sakura yang jauh memimpin.

.

.

"Ohayou minna san"

Seorang guru killer masuk kedalam kelas sambil memasang wajah sangarnya. Para murid hanya diam menundukkan kepala, termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Orochimaru berdiri dibelakang mejanya sambil kedua bola matanya menusuri seisi kelas. Pria berambut panjang itu menduduki kursinya.

"Akan kupanggil nama kalian satu per satu, silahkan bawa tugas kalian". Ucapnya datar namun tersimpan perintah yang tak terbantahkan disana.

Para murid yang mendengarnya lantas terkena spot jantung dadakan. Mereka menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Sekedar menetralkan detak jantung.

Sakura sendiri tengah memandang wajah sasuke disampingnya. Pria itu tengah santai sambil mencoret coret belakang bukunya.

"Sasuke kun .."

Bisikan sakura membuat sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi?"

"S..sasuke"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu yang aku dengar tadi"

"Sas"

"Bukan. Aku mau dengar yang tadi"

"Itu yang kukatakan tadi, sas"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Oh yasudah". Ucapnya lalu kembali fokus pada coretan nya.

Sakura gelagapan . matanya melirik kearah Orochimaru yang tengah memeriksa tugas seluruh murid.

"Sasuke kun.. "

Sasuke tak mengubris.

"Sa..sasuke kun.. "

"Mau apa ?". Balas sasuke dingin.

"Ayolah sas, masa sih kau tidak tau"

"Tau apa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Tugasku"

"Oh"

"Just oh?" lirih sakura

"Terus apa?"

"Cih, kau memang pelit padaku!". Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, melihat wajah sakura seperti itu selalu membuatnya terhibur.

"Haruno Sakura.."

Panggilan namanya membuat sakura gelagapan. Mata tajam orochimaru tampak berkilat menatapnya.

"Ini". Sasuke melemparkan sebuah buku tulis. Sakura segera menariknya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kau memang penyelamatku, sas".

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan saat sakura memeluk lehernya. Senyum gadis itu membuatnya tak bisa menolak untuk ikut tersenyum.

,

,

,

,

,

"Kyaaa.. Ombak nya sungguh indaahh" Pekikan sakura dipesisir pantai konoha terdengar nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya menutup telinganya rapat rapat.

"Jaga suaramu ra"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat orang orang disini memberikan tatapan membunuh?!"

Sakura melirik sekelilingnya.

"Biarkan saja, siapa peduli?". Balasnya acuh. Kemudian berlari menghampiri ombak.

Sasuke yang melihat keceriaan sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.  
Pria itu menatap gadis berhelai soft pink didepannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungguh, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sangat menyayangi sakura dengan setulus hati. Ingin melindungi gadis itu, ingin menjaganya, dan ingin selalu berada disampingnya. Sasuke tak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya dialami gadis yang amat disayanginya itu. Sasuke hanya tau, bahwa sakura adalah anak yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya sangat kaya. Pastilah mereka menyayangi anak tunggal mereka itu. Lambaian tangan sakura membuat sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan terburu dia berlari menghampiri sakura yang sedang bermain bersama ombak pantai.

"Ayo sas! Ini sangat menyenangkan!". Pekik sakura girang.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja". Cibir sasuke.

"Memang aku masih kecil". Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menatap sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Apa?". Tanya sasuke

 _'Byurr...'_

Cipratan demi cipratan diluncurkan sakura kewajah tampan sasuke. Membuat pria itu menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah.

"Beraninya kau?"

"Aku tak pernah takut padamu, tuan sok memerintah!"

"Baiklah, rasakan ini!"

 _'Byurr'_

 _'Byurr'_

Dan mereka pun akhirnya saling membasahi satu sama lain. Tertawa bersama ditengah guyuran ombak. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang diam diam mengabadikan moment itu.

"Haha.. Aduh aku lelah". Sakura mendudukkan dirinya diikuti dengan sasuke.

Sakura segera menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sasuke sambil tersenyum bahagia.  
Gadis itu dapat mendengar deru nafas sasuke serta detak jantung pria itu.

"Sas, terimakasih untuk hari ini". Ucap sakura tulus.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat senang!"

Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala sakura.

"Aku senang jika kau senang"

Tak terasa air mata sakura jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Buru buru gadis itu menghapusnya.

"Kau menangis?". Tegur sasuke.

"Ah tidak kok. Cuma kelilipan"

"Bohong! Ada apa ra? Dari tadi pagi kau terlihat sedih. Ceritakan padaku jika kau ada masalah". Ucap sasuke khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke segera menghapus air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Bodoh! Aku menangis karena aku bahagia!". Isak sakura

Sasuke segera menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya, sakura balas memeluk pria itu erat.

"Jangan menangis didepanku, aku tak suka". Bisik sasuke

"Aku menyayangimu, sas". Gumam sakura.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu". Balas sasuke.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku". Ucap sakura penuh harap.

"Ya, aku janji. Asal kau juga berjanji hal yang sama"

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

Mereka kembali menikmati angin sore pantai yang menyejukkan.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"A..aku dari.."

"Berapa kali ku bilang, kau tak boleh pergi dengan pemuda Uchiha itu! Beraninya kai melanggar laranganku?!" sengit kizashi.

"Ma..maafkan aku tousan". Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berniat menatap kemarahan sang ayah.

"Maaf? Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf aku akan luluh?! Dasar anak tak tau diri!"

 _Plak!_

Tubuh mungil nya terhempas ke lantai. Sakura memegang pipi kanan nya yang terasa perih.

"Maaf tousan.." lirihnya.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu bersama pria itu, kau akan merasakan lebih dari ini! Paham?!"

Sakura menggangguk pelan. Kizashi dan istrinya berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tergeletak dilantai. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit berdiri, mengusap pipinya yang sakit lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa salah jika aku berteman dengan sasuke? Kenapa hidupku seakan ingin melihatku menderita?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya.

Tanpa ada air mata, Ya, tanpa air mata. Prinsip yang selama ini dijaganya adalah, apapun yang terjadi dia tak boleh menangis. Karena menurutnya, air mata tak menyelesaikan apapun. Hal hal seperti ini sudah sering ia rasakan. Kekasaran orang tuanya, caci maki, dan perintah perintah yang tak sanggup untuk dia lakukan. Sakura mencoba melakukan semua itu walaupun hatinya menjerit.

Namun hanya satu yang tak bisa ia lakukan,

Menjauh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke

.

.  
.

.  
#Tbc

* * *

A/N :

Mueheheheheee..

Zora balik lagi nih...

Kali ini Zora angkat cerita yang bergenre sama dengan "AlbumPutih"

Hurt. Itulah genre fic ini.

Jadi yg sering baper, zora saranin kalian cepat cepat klik tombol back di hp kalian :v

Tapi... Kalau kalian memiliki jiwa yang kuat dan tegar (Heleh Bahasamu nak -_-) untuk membacanya, saya senang sekali..

Walaupun genre nya sama, tapi cerita ini jauh berbeda dari fic "AlbumPutih"

Penasaran kahh?!

Then, Enjoy This Story..

Btw, ff Album Putih akan Zora usahakan update secepatnya. Karna menjelang ujian, laptop, serta kesibukan dan masalah lainnya yang menjadi penghalang. Ok, arigatou Gozaimasu~


End file.
